


You Make Me Want to Lose Control

by eluigih



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bartender Clarke, F/F, Power Dynamics, Professor Lexa, Student Clarke, Teacher-Student Relationship, no one is underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eluigih/pseuds/eluigih
Summary: “You don't have to defend yourself, you find it hard to draw the line and that’s okay. I’m just saying that I don't have that problem. I am more than capable of having mind-blowing, consensual sex without letting it interfere with my day to day life. You’re obviously attracted to me and even if you hadn't let slip that you enjoyed yourself the other night, you weren't that hard to read.”Clarke thinks she should really regret starting this but she doesn’t, not when she sees the way that Lexa’s cheeks darken at the mere implication of the time they'd spent together.“My capabilities are not the issue here,” Lexa stumbles over her words, willing the heat radiating from her cheeks to fade, “I’m your teacher now and I don’t sleep with my students, it’s that simple.”Clarke smirks, unable to stop her reply, “I’m pretty sure that ship has already sailed, professor Woods.”orLexa sleeps with Clarke before she knows that she's a student and things get complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

It had taken Lexa all of five minutes to realise this was a mistake, it had been a poor attempt at finding something to ease her mind, soothe the pain of a heartbreak but all it had done was serve as a painful reminder of what she’d lost.

 

The cold air, coupled with the distinct odour of alcohol induced vomit makes her rethink her decision to just storm out of the club, though. A desperate attempt for fresh air and room to breathe had left her stranded outside. She tries the door again only to be reminded that it, in fact, is locked and that’s there is no way to open it from the outside.

 

She sighs, mentally calculating how long she’ll be trapped here before she’s rescued by some unsuspecting drunk. She weighs up the second option; walking along the path until she circles back to the front entrance, a challenging feat considering how much alcohol she’s consumed and the distance she’d have walk in her heels.

 

She’d gone all out, dressed to impressed, hoping it would make her feel better, that a few lust-filled glances from complete strangers would be enough to paint over the cracks in her shambolic life. 

 

Lexa lets out a puff of air, resigning herself to walk, taking one last look at her outfit and cursing every decision she’d made to bring her to this point in the night. She’s nearly thirty, for christ’s sake, she should be well past the stage of getting all dolled up in the hopes of attracting some woman she’ll probably never see again.

 

She had thought that she had it  all figured out, found the woman she was going to spent the rest of her life with, a well-paid job on track for partner but that all came crumbling down when she’d walked on her fiancé fucking some woman she vaguely recognised from her office in their home, the home that they’d built together.

 

She hadn't given it much thought when stormed straight pass them to pack a bag. She hadn't given Louise so much as a second glance, she didn't need some explanation that would only make her fiancé feel better about everything. She had been decisive in her movements to sever ties with the woman, sending her friend, Anya, to collect the rest of her things and changing her phone number. Her job was the next thing to go, the vaguely familiar woman - jenny she thinks - soon began popping up everywhere and it had been too much to bare, her smug face making it impossible to forget the scene she’d stumbled upon, although she assumes most people would have difficulty shedding the memory of someone else grinding against their significant other.

 

She’d allowed herself a brief moment of weakness, the unanswered questions of ‘how long?’ and ‘why?’ eating away at her enough to make a regretful phone call to her ex after one too many glasses of wine. It had turned out much like she’d anticipated, painful and remarkably unhelpful

 

“Hey, are you after getting back in?”

 

Lexa jumps at the unexpected voice coming from behind her, the crack of light from the door allowing her to make out some of the woman’s features. She was utterly breathtaking, the kind of woman Lexa had been hoping to run into and somehow charm. It seems unrestrictedly ridiculous now, the thought of Lexa being able to charm anyone, she’d been out of the game for too long she doubts she even remembers how.

 

Regardless, Lexa allows herself to feel some small relief about being rescued from the long walk and the chill of the cold night. She sizes the stranger up, watches as the slightly younger woman smiles at her with confusion. Her gaze gets lost in the piercing blue eyes of the stranger. When stranger repeats herself, she realises that she’s been staring and she’s yet to provide the attractive blonde with an answer. “Yeah, thanks,” she says when she is finally able to form words, undeniably thankful for her composed tone.

 

Despite Lexa’s words, she makes her movement towards the door, eyes remaining fixed on the woman standing in the doorway. The woman must sense what going through Lexa’s mind as she speaks up again, her voice questioning but still kind, “You okay? I know this place can be a bit overwhelming at times.” 

 

“Yeah, I just needed so fresh air, it’s been a while since I’ve been to a place like this. What brings you outside?” she tags on hoping to draw the attention away from her and onto the stranger

 

“I work here,” the blonde shrugs, “someone has the serve the drinks but they definitely don't pay me enough to take out the rubbish on a night like this.”

 

Lexa laughs, and it's the first time in over two weeks that she’s heard the sound.

 

The stranger takes a tentative step forward, keeping the door open with a stack of empty crates. “I don't mean to be too forward but you look like you could use a little fun and If its any consolation I know plenty of people that wouldn't mind helping with that, myself included.”

 

It’s been a while since anyone had openly flirted with Lexa but she’s pretty sure that that is what’s happening right now. The thought of the beautiful stranger being even remotely interested in her causes some the sadness that Lexa is feeling to dissipate, she figures her night can only get better from here on out and she’s definitely not against the blonde being somewhat involved in the upturn of her fortunes. “I don't even know your name.” It’s by no means a rejection of the girl’s ambiguous offer, merely a fact and the chance to learn the name of the gorgeous blonde that’s captivated her attention. 

 

“Clarke,” she states with a care-free attitude that Lexa envies and admires at the same time.

 

It’s an unusual name and it takes Lexa by surprise for second before she admirably recovers, offering her own name in response, “Lexa.”

 

“Well, Lexa, my shift ends in ten minutes and be more than happy to assist in this endeavour to make your night better,” Clarke states boldly, her voice doesn't falter and the suggestion in her tone is strengthened by the slight upturn of her smile and her focused gaze.

 

It’s said with a level of confidence that Lexa finds hard to resist, although she assumes she’s far from the only one that finds the idea of turning down the blonde stranger - Clarke, she reminds herself as if she’d somehow forgotten - unfathomable, nodding her head in approval she speaks up, “I think I’d like that.” It’s the first time she has allowed a smile to grace her lips all night and she has a feeling that Clarke is going to make good on her promise to make her night better.

 

_________

 

Lexa fights every fibre of her body that is telling her to run, she can't remember the last time she’d had a one-night stand, can’t remember the last time she’d had sex with anyone other than Louise. She’d taken a certain amount of comfort in the fact that she’d been well-versed in all that things Louise, knew exactly where to touch to get her going, knew everything she liked, everything she didn’t.

 

_It still wasn't enough._

 

The idea of something new, someone new was honestly terrifying. She hasn't felt nerves like this since her first time and lord knows what a disaster that was. She takes a deep breath, has a mental prep talk in the works but Clarke beats her to it; reaching across and taking her hand.

 

“Better, remember?” She whispers, softly as if she’s afraid Lexa might break or flee at any given moment.

 

Lexa nods, her nerves and lingering doubts of thinking that maybe going home with Clarke wasn't the best idea completely disintegrate at the feeling of the blonde’s touch and the comforting sound of her whispered words.

 

She lets herself be pulled over to the bed, Clarke’s eyes are questioning as her knees collide with the frame and she settles on the bed looking up at her. Lexa is grateful for the careful touches and concerned eyes but the leaving is the last thing on her mind when Clarke hesitantly toys with the hem of her shirt briefly before removing it in one swift motion.

 

Lexa holds back an embarrassing groan at the sight of a topless Clarke, allowing her eyes to roam the newly revealed chest. It’s certainly not the first time she’s seen a beautiful woman topless but that doesn't stop the slight fluttering of her heart, her pulse racing with anticipation and desire.

 

“Like what you see?”

 

The light teasing brings Lexa’s attention back to Clarke and can't help but think if the cocky phrase had come from anyone else it would have caused her to groan for entirely different reasons but when her eyes drift back up to the smug smirk on Clarke’s lips she pushes down the witty retort that she’d prepared and surges forward to capture her lips, because, yes she really does like what she sees.

 

It’s in that moment that Lexa decides what she needs, she needs to be in control of this, the last thing she wants is to give herself over to some woman she’s just met.

 

She feels Clarke’s hands grip at her waist, pulling her in closer. Lexa makes herself comfortable between Clarke’s legs, hand cupping her face as she kisses her with every ounce of frustration she’s felt lately.

 

It’s Clarke that pulls back first, her chest heaving as she shuffles further up the bed, signalling Lexa to join her. Lexa doesn't need to be told twice as she crawls onto the bed coming to a stop when she’s hovering over Clarke. 

 

Clarke reaches up to hold her in place, one hand settling on her neck to drag her down for another kiss as the other is occupied with undoing the buttons on Lexa’s shirt, she takes them one by one, her lips never faltering in their movements. When she finally manages to work her way through all the buttons, she runs her hands over Lexa’s toned stomach, taking great delight in the way they seem to flex under her touch.

 

The sensation doesn't last too long as Lexa pulls back once more, causing Clarke to let out a whine of disapproval as she attempts to bring Lexa back to her.

 

Lexa just smiles as she looks down at Clarke beneath her, the whine of disapproval is soon replaced with one of pleasure as Lexa pushes her unbuttoned shirt from her shoulders and unclasps her bra. She allows her shameless moment of vanity as watches Clarke’s eyes darken at the sight of her unclothed. “Your turn,” she smirks, nodding for Clarke to remove her own bra.

 

Clarke’s never been one to follow orders and she's not about to change that, “I thought I was supposed to making _your_ night better.” She lifts herself from the mattress and begins to place open-mouthed kiss along Lexa’s chest. Lexa’s hands come to rest on Clarke’s head, fingers threading through her curls as she pulls her closer. “These have got to go,” Clarke whispers against her chest and it takes Lexa a second to realise she’s talking about her pants but she agrees, reluctantly standing to shed the inconvenient clothing.

 

“You too,” She gestures towards Clarke’s still covered legs.

 

This time Clarke is compliant when it comes to Lexa’s request, riding herself of her jeans with as much grace as she can manage. The jeans have barely hit the floor when Lexa is crawling back on the bed and leaning down to brush their lips together, she teases Clarke’s lips apart and kisses her deeply.

 

Lexa breaks the kiss in favour of kissing her way down Clarke’s neck. Loving the way that she reacts to the feel of her lips. When reaches Clarke’s chest she wastes no time in wrapping her lips around her nipple. Eager to repay the blonde for her earlier efforts, she pays each nipple equal attention, sucking at each one.

 

She’s caught off guard when she feels Clarke's hand reach down to cup her over the thin layer of her underwear. Clarke groans unapologetically when she feels Lexa’s arousal through the material. Lexa almost gives in to Clarke’s wandering hands, almost gives into the whispered words of ‘let me’. 

 

But she's stronger than that.

 

She abandons Clarke’s nipples and trails a path of opened mouthed kisses as she descends Clarke’s body, “I thought she was about making _my_ night better,” she says, stopping just short of where Clarke wants her. She thinks about teasing Clarke but ultimately decides against it, she’s just as desperate as Clarke and she’d rather not put off her release any longer than necessary.

 

Mind made up she quickly removes Clarke’s equally soaked underwear and pushes her thighs apart. 

 

Clarke lets out a moan when Lexa’s fingers finally start to explore, running through her folds and collecting her arousal. Her moans grow louder as Lexa drives two fingers into her, pushing in and out roughly. Lexa maintains her thrusts as she moves to swallow Clarke’s moans with her mouth.

 

This was kind of how she’d imagined her night would go, she’d get dressed up and find someone to make her feel desired again, but Clarke, Clarke was above and beyond any hopes she’d had for the night and she planned on showing her just how much.

 

Lexa pulls back from the kiss to smirk when Clarke’s hips jerk up against her hand. A breathless, strained call of her name is enough for her smirk to expand. Her lips returning to Clarke’s neck, sucking a territorial mark against the skin. She’s never been one for jealous or possession but she likes the idea of Clarke having something to remember her by.

 

“Lexa,” Clarke pleads

 

Lexa gets the message, circling her thumb over Clarke’s clit and scraping her teeth against her neck. She curls her fingers with each thrust of her fingers, delighting the way that Clarke gasps with pleasure. 

 

The steady pace and occasional flick against Clarke’s clit is enough to have the blonde flying over the edge, her body pulsing underneath her. Lexa pushes her fingers in and out of Clarke, deliberately slow as she helps her ride out her high, waiting until Clarke sinks back against the mattress before pulling out of her completely.

 

“You’ve definitely made my night better,” Lexa confesses, her breath just as short as Clarke’s as she settles by the other woman’s side. She expects Clarke to fall asleep or atlas pause for respite but she does neither.

 

Clarke takes advantage of Lexa’s relaxed state and quickly moves to straddle her, “I think it’s only fair that you let me do the things I’ve been picturing ever since I spotted you outside the club.”

 

Lexa is in no position to deny Clarke exactly what she wants and she gives herself over, moaning as her hips grind down against her, “What exactly did you have in mind?”

 

_________

 

When Lexa eventually blinks herself awake, it doesn't take her long to realise she’s not alone, the events of last night pouring in as she takes in the unfamiliar surroundings. It’s been a while she’s woken up in a bed that wasn't her own and even longer since she has woken up with a stranger by her side.

 

She takes a second to admire the woman, the harsh morning light does nothing to fade out her natural beauty, if anything it just confirms that Lexa’s mind hadn't been hazed by the little bit of alcohol that she’d consumed last.

 

Her appraisal of the girl doesn't last long, however, she’s up and out of the bed with a youthful grace. As much as she’d enjoyed herself last night, there's no need to delude herself about what it was - a one night stand, a relationship that was supposed to end come daylight. She searches the room, light on her feet so as to not wake the sleeping blonde. Even if they both understood what this was and how it would play out in the morning, she’s eager to avoid that awkward farewell.

 

It doesn't take her long to round up the numerous items of her clothing that had been hastily discarded the night before, she dresses quickly not caring about her appearance or the misaligned buttons on her shirt.

 

She gives in to urge telling her to take one last glance at the sleeping blonde as she reaches the door. It’s a lingering look and with it comes the urge to plant one last kiss on Clarke’s forehead. She’s sleeping so soundly that Lexa doesn't think she’d stir if her lips brushed against the soft skin, but she keeps her feet firmly planted where they are because that’s not what this is. 

 

In the end, she settles on a smile and quietly whispered thank you before she exits.

 

When she steps outside, she realises she hasn't exactly thought her exit through, she has absolutely no idea where she is. She gives a silent pray as she digs her phone out of her pocket in the hope that it still has some life left in it. She lets out a sigh of relief when the screen lights up to display the time. The first thing she does is open up her maps to discover her location and then quickly phones for a taxi to take her back to her place - well, Anya’s place.

 

The wait for the taxi is going to be a least twenty minutes she Lexa takes the opportunity to make herself comfortable, sitting on the steps of Clarke’s building and leaning against her door, she wraps her arms around herself in an attempt to keep the morning chill at bay.

 

It doesn't work.

 

_________

 

Clarke is surprised to wake up alone, she’s never really been one for morning cuddles after the night before but then again she’s usually the one to do the disappearing act, slinking away before she could be missed. Despite Lexa’s absence, there is clear evidence of her and the night they've spent together; marks littering Clarke’s bare skin and the sheets in disarray.

 

She doesn't it give much thought, she’s certainly not one to dwell on what-ifs and that is exactly what Lexa is and if anything, this time she’s just been beaten to the punch with Lexa deciding to leave before Clarke had the chance to dismiss her. The sentiment does nothing to diminish the fact that she really wouldn't have minded a morning quickie with Lexa, they didn't do much talking last night but she can’t shake the feeling that maybe Lexa had something more to offer than the usual Saturday night conquests that she picks up at the bar.

 

She stumbles out of bed to prepare herself for the day. Stretching to relieve the residual stiffness of her muscles. She makes her way to the kitchen, eager to get her daily supply of coffee, preferably without any interruptions from her roommates. She has no doubt that they know she had someone over last night and she really doesn't want to answer the onslaught of question the usually come attached with her friends. 

 

Clarke has brunch plans with her mother and the dose of caffeine will definitely be required to help her persevere through the hour of pleasantries. She loves her mother but that doesn't mean she enjoys attending brunch and making small talk with the woman. It’s always the same questions and Clarke, much to her mother's disappointment, always has the same answers.

 

‘No, mom, I’m not seeing anyone new’

‘Yes, mom, I’m still living with Raven and Octavia’

‘No, mom, I’m not planning on moving back home anytime soon.’

‘Yeah the degree is going well, I’m on track for a 1st and I have a few internships lined up in the summer.’

 

It was usually a fairly tiring exchange and Clarke does her best to limit it to a once a month encounter, her mother settling for weekly phone calls to check in and make sure that Clarke is taking care of herself.

 

In her haste to leave, Clarke doesn't notice the weight against the door as she swings it open, withdrawing the support from the unsuspecting woman resting against it.“Shit, sorry, I didn't see you there,” Clarke rushes out, slightly concerned about her well-being.

 

Lexa brushes of the apology as Clarke helps her back up, “My fault really, I mean why would you know to look out for someone sitting on your step.”

 

Clarke nods as if Lexa has made a solid point, “Speaking of which, why are you sitting here? I have first-hand experience of how uncomfortable it is.”

 

Lexa can’t argue with that statement, the step is not exactly luxurious, “Waiting for my taxi, it should be here any minute now,” she answers honestly. This is the kind of awkward altercation she had been hoping to avoid but it seems the universe, as always, has other ideas.

 

“Right,” Clarke nods in understanding but doesn't get the chance to inform Lexa that she’s more than welcome to wait inside, where it’s warm and there’s an inundated supply of fresh coffee as her taxi pulls up in front of the door. She watches as Lexa takes a step towards the taxi when the impatient driver signals his arrival once more with a loud barring of the horn. She’s not quite sure what to say, she wouldn't be opposed to seeing her again but something about waking up alone tells her that maybe that's not what the other woman wants.

 

In the end, she doesn't have to say anything as Lexa wordlessly makes her way to the awaiting taxi, only sparing her brief glance and meek wave as the taxi drives off.

 

_________

 

Lexa lets herself into Anya’s apartment, not bothering with the effort of striding to her newly allocated room, she sinks into the sofa and closes her eyes to truly appreciate the tranquillity of empty room.

 

Her peace doesn't last long, the silence driven out by Anya’s presence and the sound of her voice. It’s almost too much for Lexa to cope with right now, but she bites her tongue and reminds herself that her friend has been there for her for the past couple of months and she is currently sitting in her apartment. She opens her eyes to regard her friend and forces a weak smile on her face even though she knows Anya will be able to see right through it.

 

“Hey, Lexa, don’t say anything, just listen, I know you’re in a bit of a tough spot right now and I was just wondering if you’d be open to working at the University with me, there’s an interim position available right now and you wouldn't have to commit to much, just 3 months of weekly lectures and the occasional paper to grade. I know it’s not much but I just thought maybe it would be a good fit until you decide what you want to do next. It shouldn't be too difficult for you and the pay is a hell of a lot better than what you’re on right now, since you know, you’re unemployed.” Anya says, with an unusually tentative tone as she eagerly awaits her friend's response.

 

Lexa nose visibly scrunches at the offer, she’s never been one for teaching and they both know it. Just the thought of her having to give a lecture to a bunch of other people has here waiting to decline the offer on the spot, “In other words, you pulled some strings to get me a job?” It’s far from an accusation but she knows Anya must have mentioned something about her current status for the university to even know she was available for the position in the first place.

 

“I may have let slip that you were looking for something but at no point did I pull any strings,” Anya responds, her guilty expression fading as she continues to talk, “We both know that you’re fairly sought after, Lex. You can have practically any job you want. I just figured you’d like one with a little less pressure right now.”

 

Anya is not wrong about that, Lexa had been looking for something a little less strenuous than her last job and if she’s being honest this job at the university sounds like it would be a perfect fit for her but she’s still reluctant to accept it, “But, teaching? I really don't think that's me, Anya.”

 

Anya scoffs, “Giving a few lectures is barely teaching Lex, and we both know you love showing off that brain of yours.”

 

“When would I start?” Lexa asks, curiosity and the need of paying job getting the better of her

 

“Next week,” she gives Lexa some time to consider it but not too much, “does this mean you’re going to take it?”

 

Lexa rolls her eyes at her friend and the hopeful excitement evident in her tone. “It means I’ll think about it.”

 

“I’ll take that,” Anya nods happy with the way things have worked out she decides to drop the subject, taking Lexa at her word to think about the offer. She uses the silence as a segue into her next question, “So, what did you get up to last night? I know you didn't stay here last night. Someone catch your eye?”

 

Lexa doesn't bother to stop her eyes from rolling, “I may have found someone,” Lexa admits knowing there's no way to avoid Anya.

 

“Seriously? That’s all I’m getting?” Anya scoffs, “What was she like? Are you going to see her again? Did she mend your broken heart? You've left so many things unanswered there.”

 

“I didn't get a last name, so no, I doubt we’ll be seeing each other again. She was beautiful, the sex was great.” Lexa summarises with a small shrug of the shoulders trying to keep Anya's interest low. 

 

“And the heart?”

 

“It’s on the mend”

 

_________

 

Thinking about it gradually escalates into taking a call from the faculty head and begrudgingly accepting the terms of his offer. The pay is better than she’d expected for her limited workload and he’d assured her that although the university was full of driven and passionate students that her work would be fairly relaxed in terms of the number of tasks she’d have to complete. The offer, in the end, had been too good to refuse and before the call has ended she’d agreed a start date for next week and a schedule for her lectures.

 

Anya gives her a knowing smile when she hangs up, “Looks like I’ll be seeing you Monday.”

 

Lexa has to remind herself, once again, that Anya has been her rock for the last couple of months and that her smug comment doesn't require a trademark glare. Although, she does find the idea of at least knowing one person at the university comforting.

 

_________ 

 

Clarke fights her way out of the comfort of her warm sheets, the decision to take the late shift at the bar last night is already proving to be a regretful one but she’d been powerless to turn down Lincoln’s offer of an additional shift. The unexpected money would no doubt be useful, especially since she’s probably going to have to reduce her number of weekday shifts now that her classes have started again. There were certain perks, when it came to being the boss’  (and customers) favourite bartender and being first in line for an additional shift just happened to one of them.

 

Still, the decision to take the shift was not wise considering the early morning lecture that she has to attend today. It’s the first lecture of the year - her final year- and she already knows what to expect, the introductory lectures are always the same and fairly boring if she’s being honest with herself. If her attendance wasn't mandatory she wouldn't even bother showing up.

 

She’s a committed student, best in her year in fact, but that doesn't change the fact that these introductory lectures are pointless, especially since it’s her final year and she knows exactly what’s expected of her throughout the year. 

 

She rushes through her morning routine, considerate in her effort to keep the noise to a minimum, just because she has to be up early doesn't mean that her roommates do. Brushing her teeth is first on the agenda before she starts to get ready, not really putting much thought or effort into her choice of outfit for the day. She grabs a banana from the kitchen counter before she leaves for the day.

 

Her place isn't too far away from the University and thankfully the bus journey is fairly short. She can’t remember a time when she hasn't loathed public transport, there had been a certain allure when she was a child but that had quickly worn off as the years passed by. Now she bemoans the overcrowded buses and hates the way she has to fight her way past the sea of passengers to get off at her required stop.

 

She more than accustomed to the hustle and bustle of the early morning bus as numerous student attempt to make their lectures on time but that doesn't stop the relieved sigh from escaping when she finally squeezes her way through the crowd and gets to inhale in the fresh air and her personal space is once again restored.

 

She checks her watch and is relieved to see that she has a couple of minutes to spare before her lecture starts and with any luck she’ll be able to get a spot in her preferred section, somewhere in the middle so that her vision is obscured by the heads of other students and she can still clearly make out what the lecturer is saying. She’d learnt the hard way in her first year, that the front row - although convenient in terms of distance - did not make for prime viewing. She’d spent the best part of an hour trying to avoid eye contact with the professor and averting her gaze when hen directed questions to the audience.

 

Clarke’s steps are steady as she walks with purpose, opening the door to the lecture theatre. She barely suppresses a groan when she notices that the lecture is practically full. In hindsight, she should have anticipated that the attendance would be well above average for an early morning lecture given that it was one of the only compulsory lectures of the year.

 

She spots an empty seat in the front row and resigns herself to the awkward eye contact that she’ll have to suffer through for the duration of the lecture. She makes herself comfortable in the seat, pulling her notebook, pen and a bottle of water from her bag and placing them on the bench in front her. The notebook is mainly for show, she already knows that making notes is going to be fairly redundant, given that all the information will be available online about an hour after the lecture finishes. Still, she thinks it’s best to look studious and organised on the first day.

 

She taps her pen lightly against the desk - much to the annoyance of the girl seating next to her - as she waits for the faculty to show up and given them the run down for the year.

 

_________

 

Lexa lets out another nervous breath, she has many talents but public speaking is not one them. 

 

She takes some comfort in the fact that isn't really her lecture and that she won’t be doing much talking, a simple ‘Hi, I’m Lexa Woods and I look forward to seeing you throughout the next couple of months on the course’ is all that’s really required from here.

 

“How does this make you nervous?” Anya laughs beside her, “You’ve won so many court cases, you obviously to don't lack the required nerve to deliver a closing argument.”

 

“This is different and you know it, this is new and you know how much I had kids, Anya.” Lexa huffs out, sipping at her bottle of water hoping that the liquid will at least alleviate some of her nerves.

 

Any’s laughter only grows at Lexa’s defensiveness, “They’re not kids Lexa, they’re adults, some of them are the _same_ age as you and they're here to learn, not make fun of you. Will you relax, you’re going to do great, the students are going to love you. You’ll probably overtake me in the coveted place of ‘favourite lecturer’”

 

Lexa shakes off her nerves as the remaining members of faculty gather outside the lecture hall. She puts on her game face, determined to make a memorable first impression.

 

She waits patiently for the others to cover their topics and the assignment they’ll be handing out and when it comes to her turn she’s short and sweet with her message getting straight to the point with the students.

 

“Hi, my name is Lexa Woods and I’m new this year, as some of you may have recognised and I’ll keep this introduction fairly short. My standards are high and I've been assured that you are a bunch of capable individuals, that being said. I would advise you all to step it up a notch if you have any intention of doing well in my assignment and ultimately becoming successfully in the field, my module will be a wake-up call for those of you that feel you can just coast by and achieve.” She really hadn't planned on being that firm on her first interaction but Lexa felt it was only fair to give the students an advanced warning that her standards will probably be higher than the other members of staff, given she has many years a successful lawyer under her belt.

 

“Congrats, commander, they're already terrified of you,” Any chuckles next to her and nods for Lexa to look out at the students.

 

Sure enough, when Lexa looks back out at the students, she sees their anxious faces looking back at her. She lets her eyes move swiftly over each row as she tries to get a read on the type of students she’ll be tasked with teaching.

 

She starts at the back, rolling her eyes at the few people that are not so discreetly napping and works her way along. From a first look, they all seem eager to learn as she holds the majority of the room’s attention. Her eyes finally make their way to the front row and she takes a little more time studying their faces, there is one particular student that catches her eye and she has to do a double take to confirm that her eyes aren't playing tricks on her.

 

There sat in the middle of the front is the bartender from last week, she’s sure of it, it’s not a face that she’d forget so soon and even if she had, the way the blonde is looking at her, the shock and disbelief evident in her expression would be enough to give her away.

 

She clears her throat and diverts her attention away from the stunning blonde, shyly shuffling away to the side and out of view. 

 

_________

 

Clarke’s jaw was slack as her mind tried to come to term with the fact that her new professor and the glorious woman from the bar from a couple of nights ago were one and the same. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind. 

 

She’s pretty sure that Lexa has spotted her as well and for a second she allows the fact that she’d clearly made an impression go to her head but the smugness is quickly drowned out by the overwhelming sense of dread. The way Lexa had introduced the class, had been downright terrifying even for her, but that coupled with the fact that she’s undoubtedly attracted to her new lecturer? She might have underestimated just how difficult her last year was going to be.

 

She doesn't stick around for the final notes of the lecture, deciding she’s already seen enough for the day she packs up her things and heads for the library, hoping to get a head start on the recommended reading.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The library is just as deserted as Clarke had expected it to be, the only time she struggles to find an open spot is when the year reaches its peak exam period and students seem to think that they can cram the entirety of their year into a few measly hours of intense studying.

 

She takes her place in her preferred section, she has been here long enough to know that few people venture this far back into the library. The heating seems to stop after the fifth bookshelf and not many students are committed enough to read in the chilly corner that Clarke likes so much. Wearing an additional jacket to study is a small price to pay for an entire desk to yourself as far as Clarke’s concerned.

 

It’s an ideal place to sit, the quietest place, with the numerous silent study areas dramatically failing to deliver on their promise of a distinct lack of noise. Usually, the silence is something that Clarke craves, it allows her to focus solely on the work in front of her, to digest complicated texts without interruption or some annoying top 40 soundtrack filtering through to her ears.

 

Today is different, though, the comfort she usually finds in the silence is long gone, overshadowed by the sheer volume of her own thoughts. So much so, that she almost longs for the familiar sounds of the latest Justin Bieber song. It never comes.

 

Unsurprisingly the discovery that the last person to occupy her bed is apparently the new guest lecturer on her course is hard to shake. She shuts her eyes and wills herself to stop thinking about how good Lexa looked at the front of the lecture hall, all on eyes on her as she rattled on about how difficult her particular module would be compared to the more senior members of staff.

 

Clarke doesn't doubt it for a second, the commanding stance and sure words of her new lecturer were not to be taken lightly.

 

Her thoughts drift back to Lexa herself, the memories of her naked and wanting are still fresh in Clarke’s mind. She’s weak enough to let a smile slowly make its way onto her face as she replays the night they spent together. The sound of Lexa begging for release and silent pleas of her name whispered against her lips.

 

Lexa had presented herself in much the same way that night; the strong silent type that just needed a little push in the right direction. Clarke imagines that Lexa rarely lets herself lose control in that manner, that she’s probably the definition of ‘all work and no play.’ 

 

Not that she’s much different, between her time spent studying and picking up extra shifts at the bar, she barely has any time left over for an active social life and often has to settle for finding her thrills within the walls of her workplace. After all, it wasn't hard for her to find an outlet, to find someone who was willing to go home with her at the end of the night, it was surprisingly easy to lose yourself in the warm body of another.

 

Not that they usually amount to much, but it's enough for Clarke. She doesn't need some constant presence in her life and she definitely doesn't have time to maintain one.

 

She thinks that maybe Lexa can relate a little to that, she may not know much about the woman but she does know that she’d have to be fairly successful to land the no doubt competitive role of lecturing at such a young age.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt.”

 

So much for Clarke’s theory that nobody would dare to venture this far back. The corner space had afforded her some peace of mind for a short while, at least.

 

Clarke doesn't even attempt to hold back her groan. Can’t they see that she’s clearly having a crisis? And just when did people stop respecting the right to suffer alone?

 

“What do you want?” Clarke practically spits out as if daring the intruder to inconvenience her more than they already have with some personal problem or some stupid question about directions when there are signs visible everywhere. Maybe if Clarke had bothered to open her eyes before replying, she’d have measured her words a little be more carefully. Tailored them to the ears of the new professor. When her eyes finally focus on the woman standing before her she’s quick to retreat, rephrasing her words so that they sound more appropriate, “Sorry. I mean, is there anything I can help you with, professor Woods?” 

 

Clarke puts extra emphasis on the word ‘professor,’ reminding them both of their current circumstances. 

 

The emphasis isn’t missed by Lexa who grimaces at the terms slipping out of Clarke’s mouth. It’s not the first time that someone has referred to her professor but it has a completely different meaning when it comes from Clarke. It’s not just a reminder of her status, it's a reminder of a line that has already been crossed and that there’s no going back.

 

She should probably tell Clarke that although she's going to be taking some of the lectures and marking some of her work, there's no need for the formalities that usually go along with it. She's only here on a tempory basis and she has no intention of letting this become a long-term thing in terms of her career. It's just an easy job to help her get back on track

 

“Lexa." She states clearly, "Please call me Lexa. I’m technically not a professor and we both know that there’s no use in kidding ourselves with such formalities.” She replies calmly, taking the empty seat across from Clarke and subtly glancing around to make sure that no other students will be able to hear their conversation. She lets out a sigh of relief when she notices that there are no other students within hearing distance. Eternal grateful that Clarke seems to appreciate the advantage of a quiet place to read over the company of other students, “I think… maybe… we should talk?”

 

The uncertainty in Lexa’s voice is a sharp contrast to the one she’d been so fond of in the earlier lecture. Still, Clarke can’t help the way that her eyebrows crease at the thought of talking about their situation and how best to deal with it. She’d already come up with a stellar plan, one that was guaranteed to be successful; just pretend like nothing happened between them. So far she’s yet to come across any flaws, “I was actually planning on going with the whole ‘lets pretend we’ve never met thing’ but since you seem pretty intent on not letting that happen, I suppose talking seems like a reasonable course of action.” 

 

“I’m pretty sure that neither of us expected to see each other again,” Lexa says getting straight to the point and waiting for Clarke to nod in confirmation before continuing, “and certainly not in this capacity. I think it goes without saying that I had no idea that you were a student here.”

 

Clarke nods once more, there’s no way that Lexa could have known where and what she was studying or that she was a student in the first place, “And I obviously had no idea that you were a lecturer,” she injects, feeling the need to offer her own excuses.

 

“I’m actually a last minute addition, so I wasn't at the time,” Lexa offers before she realises how redundant the statement actually is, like her have to job before she met Clarke would have somehow change the events that took place, “not that it matters.”

 

Clarke swallows the little laugh that threatens to escape at the sight of a flustered Lexa, schooling her features into an unreadable expression as she responds with another nod and encourages the professor to continue.

 

Lexa is thankful that Clarke seems to be content to let her do most of the talking, this whole thing would be significantly more difficult if she was made to listen to any of the student's concerns and questions about how their previous relationship will impact on their current roles. “Look, I had fun the other night, more than, in fact, you were kind of exactly what I needed at the time.”

 

Clarke is surprised to here Lexa admit what she already knows so freely, but she senses that there is negative on the horizon and she doesn't need Lexa to soften the blow with some misguided notion of letting her down gently. Their arrangement had been mutually beneficial and Clarke doesn't need to thanked for enjoying herself, “But?” She presses.

 

“Nothing,” Lexa replies a little too quickly, despite how things have developed she doesn't regret her night with Clarke and she wanted to make that part clear. That perhaps, if she was given that chance, the only thing she would change is taking this job in the first place, “I just thought that it would be best for us to clear the air, given that our roles have changed.”

 

“Right, I almost forgot that you’re my teacher now,” Clarke can't help the sarcasm that slips into her words but honestly, this whole situation is so ridiculous and so typically Clarke at the same time. 

 

It’s utterly ridiculous that the one person that has made her contemplate about something more, the one person that had briefly forced Clarke to consider a change, a life without one night stands and meaningless romances just so happens to be Lexa.

 

And it’s so typically Clarke that Lexa just so happens to be her teacher.

 

Untouchable so to speak.

 

And then just to top it all of, Lexa is the one that's doing all the rejecting and outlining what is acceptable from this point on. She doesn't disagree that a relationship with a teacher would be a bad time, potentially more damaging for her than Lexa, given that the brunette doesn't seem set on teaching as a career path. But still, to be cast aside so easily is kind of new.  

 

And it's definitely not a feeling she wants to get used to.

 

“Clarke,” Lexa scolds lightly. Despite how awkward this is, she’s eager to come to an amicable end, one that allows them to carry on as normal or as normal as can be expected. “You have to know that, no matter how much I wish it wasn't the case, we can’t have a repeat of the other night.”

 

Clarke locks away the fact that apparently, she wasn't the only one hoping for more than just one night. It’s nice to hear, to be reassured that she’s not the only one that had felt something stronger between them but it pointless now. Clarke knows that they can’t act on their desire, “Relax, I’m aware and you have nothing to worry about, I’m very much capable of keeping my personal life private.”

 

She watches as Lexa visibly relaxes at her words, the relief flooding into her system and for a second it makes Clarke angry. That Lexa seems to have absolutely no trouble forgetting about her and the possibility of more when Clarke herself had been struggling to rid herself of thoughts about the mysterious woman who snuck out of her bed in the early hours of the morning.

 

She shakes off the thoughts of ‘what if’ and switches her attention back to Lexa.

 

“And I’m capable of keeping my personal and professional life separate,” Lexa assures

 

Clarke’s never been one to openly disagree but she knows for a fact that Lexa is incapable of drawing a line, otherwise they wouldn't even be having this conversation and she’d have happily followed Clarke’s airtight plan to just pretend that they’d never met before, “With all due respect, _Lexa,_ we both know that is not the case, you wouldn't have sought me out if it were.”

 

Lexa raises an eyebrow and does her best to ignore the way that Clarke says her name, “I wasn’t actively looking for you,” she lies, hoping that the firmness of her voice will help carry it through.

 

It doesn’t.

 

Clarke doesn't feel the need to comment on the lie, there’s no way Lexa would have just come across Clarke, it was one of the reasons why she’d chosen to sit here in the first place, the only way you could find this spot is if you were looking for it. “You don't have to defend yourself, you find it hard to draw the line and that’s okay. I’m just saying that I don't have that problem. I am more than capable of having mind-blowing, consensual sex without letting it interfere with my day to day life. You’re obviously attracted to me and even if you hadn't let slip that you enjoyed yourself the other night, you weren't that hard to read.”

 

Clarke thinks she should really regret starting this but she doesn’t, not when she sees the way that Lexa’s cheeks darken at the mere implication of the time they'd spent together.

 

“My capabilities are not the issue here,” Lexa stumbles over her words, willing the heat radiating from her cheeks to fade, “I’m your teacher now and I don’t sleep with my students, it’s that simple.”

 

Clarke smirks, unable to stop her reply, “I’m pretty sure that ship has already sailed, _professor Woods._ ” 

 

Lexa shakes her head at Clarke’s smugness, the emphasis on her title is no longer designed to be a reminder of line not to cross be more of a temptation to cross it once more. 

 

She stands to her feet and slips out of the library without so much as looking back at the blonde. The temptation is too much and she needs to put some distance between them because she can't let it happen again, she can't sleep with Clarke. It one thing to sleep with her when she'd had no idea but to cross that line when she's more than aware of its existence, goes against everything. 

 

She can't help but think that this job comes with a little more baggage than she'd initially thought and maybe it won't be an easy paycheck after all.  

 

She just hopes that Clarke is able to make good on her promise to keep her personal life private and not let this be a strain on their student/teacher relationship.

 

She doesn't doubt Clarke’s ability to make good on a promise, she has more than enough anecdotal evidence of that fact.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this one, but here's the next chapter for those of you that are still interested.

“You’re going to have to take a break and have lunch at some point.”

 

Lexa looks up to see Anya standing in her doorway, glancing at her when mild concern and a hint of disapproval. “Thanks, Anya, but I’m not hungry,” she replies, she’s more than happy to spend the remainder of her day in her office pretending to prepare her lecture slides for next week. It’s her first lecture and she wants to get the module off to a flying start but she’s been somewhat distracted since her run in with Clarke in the library.

 

“It wasn't a question,” Anya states, glare at her friend until she lifts her eyes from the screen and settles on her face, “You’ve been working on those slides for nearly 3 hours straight and I know from experience that they definitely don't take that long to piece together,” Anya isn't deterred by the eye roll she receives in return, taking a step into Lexa’s office, making her position clear, “I want to hear all about your first day and I’m willing to ply with some sub-standard food in exchange.”

 

Lexa deliberates over her choices; she could stay in her office and wallow in self-pity over her circumstances while procrastinating her lecture slides or she could join her friend for free food and some much-needed light conversation. On the outside, it seems like an easy enough choice, only one winner really but in reality, Lexa debates over her options longer than a normal person would, the allure of wallowing alone almost too strong to reject. In the end, her decision is made on the basis that Anya will probably suspect something if she doesn't go. Sure she won’t jump start to ‘you totally slept with Clarke Griffin’ conclusion but why risk any suspicion at all? “Fine, but I’m not eating that shit masquerading as food in the cafeteria.”

 

Anya shakes her head but doesn't offer up any kind of defence for the cafeteria food, she knows how futile it would be and she’s not about to defend something that shh struggles to stomach, even on a good day.

 

Despite it being stipulated in her deal to join Anya, Lexa is still kind of surprised when the Anya takes them to little Italian place not far from campus. It’s fairly small place, reserved in colour scheme and obviously popular if a number of people packed into the restaurant are anything to go by.

 

There are no real surprises on the menu and Lexa’s thankful when she spots her favourite pasta dish. Anya is just as decisive when it comes to ordering, the waiter is quick to arrive and flashes Anya a smile that lets Lexa know just how often Anya visits this place. She doesn't comment on, though, she’s hardly in a position to comment on someone else’s love life right now.

 

Once they've ordered Anya sends him with a wave, “So tell me everything about your first day,” she says, her attention finally falling back on Lexa

 

“Not much to tell really,” Lexa replies with a noncommittal shrug, “a fairly standard first in all.”

 

Anya’s not buying it, she’s always been able to see right through Lexa’s facade of indifference. It’s a gift that not many people have and she’s lost count of the number of times she’s had to put it to the test, “So I caught you sulking in your office because you had a standard day,” Anya fires back, unapologetic in the way she calls Lexa out. Someone has to do it.

 

“I was not sulking!” Lexa protests, unwavering in her conviction. She definitely had not been sulking, lost in thought maybe, but never sulking. She’s done plenty of sulking in the past, a very frequent occurrence in recent times, but there had been no sulking today and she’s not about to give Anya the satisfaction of labelling it so.

 

“You can call it whatever you want, but there is certainly something going on with you. You’ve been off your game,” Anya completely ignores her friend’s indignant huff as she continues, “it’s true. Don't try and deny it. You haven't even made an attempt to get to know any of the other staff members, far too preoccupied with hiding in your office.”

 

Well, she’s got her there.

 

Lexa wouldn't describe herself as antisocial (even if others do). She’s professional enough to m make connections, connections that exist because of her willingness to put herself out there and converse with people she’d usually avoid.

 

She briefly reconsiders her stance on avoidance. After all, if she’d done a little bit more avoiding she wouldn't be in the mess she’s in now.

 

Still, the fact that she hadn't gotten round to fully introducing herself to other members of staff, had very little to do with Clarke and more to do with the fact that she really didn't she the point. She has no need for wafer thin friendships that will no doubt crumble after she leaves her post. “What’s the point? I’m not going to be here that long and really don't have the energy to be nice to everyone all day.”

 

Anya doesn't miss the way that Lexa fails to address the other points that she’d brought up, “They’re good people, you won’t have t try very hard to be nice to them and I don’t know, I think maybe you’ll enjoy having someone to talk to around here that isn't me.”

 

“Are you fed up with me, already?” Lexa jokes, and mental pats herself on the back for successfully evading Anya’s questions and finding the perfect way to deflect the conversation away from herself and suspicions that Anya may have. This lunch was supposed to be a welcome distraction from the events of today but so far it’s been anything but.

 

“Lexa, light of my life, you know I never tire of seeing that beautiful face of yours,” Anya deadpans, the sarcasm rolling off her tongue with minimal effort.

 

Lexa smiles at the retort, the words may have been dripping with sarcasm but Lexa’s been on receiving end enough times to know that there is an element of truth to it. It’s Anya default and subsequently, the sarcasm is as close to a sincere declaration of love that she’ll receive from her friend, “I knew it! You can’t get enough of me.” She replies with the hint of smirk and she’s eternally grateful for the distance between them when Anya fails in her attempt to reach across table and show how she really feels.

 

“Seriously, though, you should think about getting to know everyone else here, you never know, you might just like it enough to stay a little longer than this initial stint,” Anya says, directing the conversation away for the light joking tone that it had taken and pushed it towards a more serious one.

 

“I highly doubt that I don't think I’ll be staying after my module ends. I’m really not looking for this to be a long-term thing. I’ve always been better at practising law than teaching it.”

 

Anya had expected as much, “You haven't tried your hand a teaching yet.”

 

“Trust me, that morning lecture was enough.”

 

“You barely did anything, and they’re already terrified of you. Your module should be a breeze in terms of teaching. I’m betting attendance to your lectures will be usually high.”

 

Lexa let herself feel a small amount of pride in the way that she’d handled herself earlier, it was the kind of impression that she’d wanted to give. “I still don't get why people would pay all that money to study and then not even bother to show up for lectures.”

 

“You and me both,” Anya agrees remembering a Monday morning lecture in which she could count the number of students on one hand. It was beyond frustrating to teach to empty lecture hall and she found herself wrapping up the lecture early and taking note of the students that had actually made the effort to show up. “You know I once had a lecture where only four people turned up.”

 

“Really?” Lexa knew attendance could be low at times but four seems like a ridiculous amount of people considering how many students were actually enrolled on the course.

 

Anya nods in confirmation, a wry smile making forming, “I had the last laugh, though.”

 

Lexa can only imagine would kind of revenge her friend enacted, fortunately, she’s never been on the reaching end of that kind of wrath, “What did you do?”

 

“Well, obviously, I never uploaded the lecture slides and made the topic the main focus of the exam. Needless to say, I knew which students were going to outperform the others.”

 

Lexa can’t help the laugh that escapes. It the kind of thing that she had expected Anya to do, “So tell me who are the students that I have to watch out for?” If she’s being honest with herself, the question is a subtle way for her find out what kind of student Clarke is or if she’s worth mentioning at all.

 

“Depends on what you mean by ‘watch out for’… If you mean which students should you definitely disregard in terms of seriousness and commitment then I’d have to say, you should watch out for Jasper… he’s probably already prepared some bullshit excuse as to why he couldn't complete your first assignment.”

 

Lexa takes note of the name and sets herself a reminder to look the student up, “Right, so I’m guessing I shouldn't be granting him any extensions when it comes to incomplete assignments.”

 

“Definitely not,” Anya chuckles, “see, this is the kind of intel that you could be getting for the other members of faculty is you’d bothered your arse to introduce yourself properly.”

 

“Why would I do that, when I have you,” Lexa keeps her voice sweet and Anya has to stop herself from yet another eye roll, “anyway, what else do I need to know?”

 

Anya thinks it over for a moment, there are very few students that she actually likes but when it comes to someone that she actually thinks can make a name for themselves afterwards there is only one name that comes to mind, “Clarke Griffin.”

 

Lexa swallows at the mention of that name, “What about her?”

 

“She’s one that you should watch out for,” Anya replies as if it’s the simplest thing in the world.

 

Lexa still doesn't understand what she’s supposed to watching out for. She hadn't gotten the impression that Clarke was some lazy student that just seemed to coast by, after all, they’re aren't many students that hide away in the library on the first day to get a jump start of things but then again Clarke could have been hiding for entirely different reasons. Reasons that are more concerned with the new lecturer than the lectures themselves, “And why’s that?”

 

“She’s good, like really good. Might have even rivalled you in your time. I’ve never seen someone put in as much work as she does and she works a fair amount of hours on the side as well, that bar downtown that’s always packed?” Anya waits for some form of recollection to form on Lexa’s face, continuing when she sees her friend give a tight nod, “Yeah, she works there most nights. Speaking of which, I was thinking that maybe we could go, you know… have a little fun, I think we could both use it.”

 

Lexa knows the specific kind of fun that Anya has in mind and she’s eager to avoid another run in with Clarke or anyone else in that particular bar. She’s already been once and it was enough, she doesn't need a second trip to confirm that the only person she would even consider going home with, in that particular bar is Clarke and that’s definitely not an option this time, “Yeah, I don't know about that, Anya. I just don't think I’m ready for that, but you go… take some of those people from work that won’t shut up about.”

 

“Bullshit,” Anya says, completely ignoring the teasing jab about her coworkers, “you went out the other week and don't try and tell me that you didn't go home with someone because you totally got laid. Was it that bad that it has forced you into this life of celibacy.”

 

“What it wasn't bad!” Lexa immediately shuts down the idea that she hadn't enjoyed every second that she’d spent with Clarke.

 

Confusion washes over Anya’s face, she hadn't expected to draw that kind of reaction, if anything she thought it would be the perfect tactic to sway Lexa’s stance on the whole not going out thing. Never one to admit defeat, she continues her light teasing thoroughly anticipating Lexa’s reactions this time around, “What's her then?”

 

Lexa’s grateful that the food arrives and she’s able to take a few minutes to recompose herself and paint on her facade of innocence once more, “What?” she asks, chewing around a mouthful of pasta.

 

“This girl that totally wasn't that bad,” Anya can't quite keep the smirk off her face. Lexa hadn't been very forthcoming with details the first time around and Anya had respected that, but this time so wasn't as inclined to let things slip away so easily, not when she’s fairly certain that it’s been playing on Lexa’s mind today and is potentially the sole cause of her distracted and ultimately withdrawn state.

 

“I don’t remember,” It’s a lie and Anya knows as much.

 

“You’re sure?” Anya asks, raising a brow that she hopes accurately conveys her state of disbelief and her willingness to get to the bottom of it.

 

“How could I not be sure?” Lexa says, hoping that will be the end of things. She just wants to put everything behind her and concentrate on working as best as she can for the next couple of months and that’s going to be even harder to do if Anya is on her case about every little thing.

 

“I guess you’ve got a point there—”

 

Lexa interrupts before Anya has the chance to offer some smug comment, “If you drop it, I’ll be your wing-woman at the bar tomorrow.”

 

“Anya’s smile is wide, triumphant even. It’s a rare occasion when she successfully manages to change Lexa’s mind on anything, “Deal.”

 

“Great, now can we go back to the part where you were telling we which students are worth my time.”

 

_________

 

Clarke never thought she’d be overjoyed to walk into her flat and see both Octavia and Raven lounging about on the sofa in front the TV, but that’s exactly what she is. She doesn't hide her relief as she sinks down into the sofa, delicately placed between her two roommates. “Have you guys been like this all day?” she asks gesturing to the pair, Raven still proudly sporting her pyjamas.

 

Clarke has always slightly envious of the way that Raven seems to coast by intellectually, her grades don't falter despite her lack of attendance. Raven claims that she just has that natural gift and that’s there is no point in traipsing into seminars to discuss topics that she already had first-hand knowledge of.

 

Octavia, on the other hand, had a more laid-back approach to her degree. The kind that consisted of bare minimum attendance and test scores that were only marginally above average. She was content and suffered significantly less stress than Clarke.

 

“Maybe,” Raven drags out, unceremoniously lifting her feet up and placing them in Clarke’s lap, “I had someone sign me in and then just stream me the lecture,” she shrugs.

 

Clarke wishes she’d thought of doing anything remotely like that, it would have saved her an incredibly tedious bus journey and the awkward altercation with her new lecturer, of course. “I’m jealous.”

 

“No you’re not,” Octavia laughs, “you love that place, practically live in that library, you’ll probably miss the place when you eventually graduate.”

 

“I’m not that bad,” Clarke replies and shoves Octavia’s shoulder with a little more force than she had initially intended. It’s lie and she’s more than aware of it, she knows she’d still be there making notes and picking out important texts if Lexa hadn't of disturbed her peaceful study area. Once the lecturer had left she’d found it nearly impossible to concentrate on the text in front of here and it didn't take her long to call it quits for the day, admitting defeat after reading the same line repeatedly.

 

“You kind of are, Griffin.” Raven pipes up

 

“Whatever, can we talk about something else. I’ve had an interesting but ultimately shitty day and I can kind of use that Reyes charm, if you don't mind.”

 

“You know I’d never deny you any of this,” Raven smirks as she gestures to her pyjama clad body and winks at her friend.

 

Clarke lets out a deep laugh and quickly bats away Raven’s feet resting in her lap, “I was thinking more along the line of pizza and movie night.”

 

Raven holds her hands up in surrender, “You’ve always been a bore, Griffin. Don’t let anyone convince you otherwise.”

 

“Have not!” Clarke retorts looking to Octavia for some much-needed support. “I haven’t!” She repeats when she sees the look from Octavia, a look that says ‘I’m with Raven on this one.’ In hindsight Clarke shouldn't be all that surprised, her roommates have always had this innate fondness to join forces whenever possible, it just some happens that on most of those occasions Clarke is usually seen as collateral damage. “I can be fun!” She adds when she receives no reaction from her friends.

 

“Sorry, Griffin but your fun days have officially come to end as they do at the start of every term.”

 

Clarke wants to disagree, she really does, but at the same time, she knows how focus she is on her work and her studying in general. That coupled with her shifts at the bar leave very little time for ‘fun’. “God, you’re right,” she concedes flopping back into the sofa, shoulders slumping at the realisation.

 

“How about we go out this week, let loose a little before all the real work kicks in,” Octavia suggests, hoping the offer will draw a smile out of Clarke. She hadn't meant to upset her, she had absolutely no qualms in Clarke being a dedicated student, quite the opposite in fact.

 

Clarke sighs, “I’m working… but, I might be able to swing some free drinks for you two and then I’ll join you guys when my shift ends?”

 

Raven is quick to accept, “Sound like a plan.” It’s been a while since they’d all gone out together and despite the earlier jabs at Clarke’s lack of fun, she knows different. She’s gone out with Clarke enough times to know she has a bit a wild side, a side effect of her work ethic, no doubt.

 

Clarke nods at Raven, a small smile creeping onto her face as she looks over to Octavia and waits for her response.

 

Octavia shrugs, she's not usually one to pass up a night out, especially when it included her best friends, “You had me at free drinks.”


End file.
